Snow White
Snow White is the main protagonist in the film Mirror Mirror She has long straight brownish black hair red lips pale skin as white as snow and warm brown eyes The different dresses she wears as she goes through the film show how she is changing inside at the beginning she wears a childish yellow and pink flowery dress when she is believed to be weak and useless then her ballgown which is white and elegant symbolizing that she is beginning to pull away by Brighton from the queens rules and snow is not the ruler the queen is and Jillian did a loud gasp and the guards saw her and they grabbed her upper arm and Jillian is always getting hurt by the guards by hurting her arm too hard and she dressed up to and dressed better than her she has a lot of dresses and but colorful pretty colors she has a lot of cute dresses she has and she picked out her favorite color is cherry pink long dress and she puts it on snow doesn't look like her she hates her how she dresses and slaps her pretty face and Jillian slap her back and her husband saw them fighting grab her too and she wanted to her sweet innocent little sister cus of the queen and she and she knows better and she knew what she wants to say to the bootlicker and the daughter of Brighton Jillian is saying that she is always right and she always gets me into trouble with brighton please i'm the blame I blame Snow for this I think she hates me Brighton sweetheart my love I'm so sorry and I didn't mean to I mean it please don't let her go away I want her to go please oh please I will follow the rules I'm so sorry for this but she doesn't like me ground me punish me for everything what I've done please Brighton what are you waiting for hit me please don't worry about me please don't let Snow go please take me away please I beg of you please oh please the queen stares at her bootlicker and she started to cry and sobb and bent down to my knees and pray Brighton said Jillian what have you done you do this to snow after I been though how could you Jillian you are punished for hurting Snow come with me to your room queen stutters saying who is i may ask she turned to her lover to be with her and not Jillian the Font of the queen by her bootlicker Brighton knows that she is up to something that she didn't do And she's not to upstaged the queen and jillian hates her she is always afraid of me then she wears her theiving dress which is blue black and beautiful with her sword accessory to show that she can fight and stand up for herself barely Finally she wears her wedding dress which is blue and wide with a huge orange bow tied on the back which symbolizes celebration and spring after the queens winter Snow is sweet kind and caring and innocent and good even Jillian is always getting so happy with her and her husband Brighton Jillian believes alot and Brighton is is so proud and his wife is always getting so much attention and love is always my favorite thing to do to make snow very happy and she so much love and happyness and I do like her so much already and didn't stand up herself but she has family and friends and the whole village of people as well She believes in helping others except when she is taught how to stand up for herself by the dwarves And Brighton She begins to realize that only she can bring them victory against the queen and she defeats her and returns her father is brighton and snow is always happy for him he is always smiling at her plus gets married to Alcott History Snow White's mother died in child birth, and her father, the King (Sean Bean), marries Clementianna (Julia Roberts), the most beautiful woman in the land and raises Snow White. One day, the king leaves to fight a great evil that has invaded the land but never returns Queen Clementianna rules in his absence and keeps Snow White in the palace And Brighton is a friend of hers and frendly and kind to snow and Jillian too but that she adores with not Snow White rshe hates Jillian no one in kindom likes her and they may made her cry about her man Brighton who is in love with him brighton does he admire her as a pal and she is always getting in love with him she is always getting hurt by snow white and she is always steal my man and I always hated her and she is in my nerves so I can always have to be rude and bully and greed and selfish and stern and pretty and beautiful and cruel and friendly and peaceful and funniest and crude and greedy and patient and playful and mean and meanest and fabulous and happy and sweetest and sweet and unique and kind and unkind and popular and betrayed and beauty and glamour and gorgeous and daring and cute ad adorable Ten years later Snow White (Lily Collins having turned eighteen desires to see her kingdom Defying Queen Clementianna's orders she leaves the palace Arriving at a forest she meets Prince Andrew Alcott (Armie Hammerwho has been robbed by thieving dwarfs She and the Prince are drawn to each other but go their separate ways Snow White arrives in the town and finds the once happy townfolk are destitute due to Queen Clementianna's greed and rudeness and evil cold hearted Meanwhile Prince Alcott finds his way to the palace Queen Clementianna realizes he comes from a wealthy kingdom and throws a ball to woo the Prince to solve her financial problemsSnow White secretly attends the ball planning to ask the prince to help her restore the kingdom and Jillian is not happy with her and she order the queen to call Brighton to get her Queen Clementianna notices them dancing and orders her manservant Brighton eyes at snow and Alcott and he is forced to follow the queen rules and not to disobey he scared snow and frightened her Jillian's lover her real father is Nathan lane Nathan Laneto take the princess into the forest and feed her to the Beast he looks angry at snow and arrogant and evil and a snob and rude he doesn't like doing this but he told snow to turn around and he so ready and serious for to kill snow snow told Brighton that she is scared and frightened and afraid and so ashamed that Brighton is always still cares and she wants to die and doesn't want to die and end up her father Brighton and cares for snow and he is giving snow an a advise to run of here and he is always getting so sweet and nice and he sawed the ropes to free snow and he frantic an saw the beast coming and he flee to his lover Jillian Brighton grows to care for the future king and Jillian Frank Welkerthat lives there angrly Brighton takes Snow White to the forest the woods but he releases her and urges her to run Snow White flees the Beast and collapses at the door to the Seven Dwarfs' house. She wakes up to find the dwarfs Grimm Danny WoodburnButcher Martin KlebbaWolf Sebastian Saraceno Napoleon Jordan PrenticeHalf Pint Mark Povinelli Grub Joe Gnoffo and Chuck Ronald Lee Clark Queen Clementianna levies another tax among the starving people to pay for the parties she throws for Prince Alcott. Brighton collects the taxes, but, on the way back to the palace, the dwarfs rob Brighton and steal the money. Snow White sneaks away to return the money. The townspeople and the Town Magistrate Alex Ivanovici are overjoyed to have their money back and Snow White lets the Dwarfs take credit for it earning them the people's acceptance and gratitude Meanwhile Queen Clementianna informs Alcott that Snow White is dead When the Prince finds out that the bandits have robbed Brighton and Jillian says I don't think so he goes after them unaware of the awful things the Queen has done In the forest Alcott discovers that Snow White is alive and in league with the bandits Each believing the other to be in the wrong, Snow White and Alcott duel Alcott returns to the Palace defeated and informs the Queen that Snow White is alive Queen Clementianna goes to her Magic Mirrorwithin which lives her reflection the Mirror Queen Lisa Roberts Gillan Displeased that Brighton had lied about Snow White's death, Queen Clementianna has the Mirror Queen turn Brighton into a cockroach which was for a short time The Queen requests a love potion so she can make the Prince fall in love with her The Mirror Queen repeatedly warns Queen Clementianna that there is a price for using dark magic but Queen Clementianna refuses to listen The potion however, turns out to be a 'puppy love' potion and the Prince becomes devoted to her like a puppy dog Under this spell the Prince agrees to marry Queen Clementianna She then uses dark magic to create two giant wooden puppets in the forest and uses them to try and kill Snow White and the Dwarfs Sent Brighton to save snow and Snow White is able to cut the strings of the puppets and break the spell Snow White and the Dwarfs crash the royal wedding and capture the Prince before Queen Clementianna and Brighton arrive. Back in the forest, the still-cursed Prince wishes to return to the Queen. Snow White kisses Alcott and the spell is broken Snow White encounters Queen Clementianna who reveals that she can control the Beast that has been plaguing the forest and sends it after Snow White. Prince Alcott tries to save Snow White, and after the struggle, the Beast captures the princess. However, the Beast hesitates in killing her and Snow White sees that it wears a necklace with a moon charm on it similar to the one the Queen wears. She cuts the chain with her father's dagger and the Beast suddenly becomes engulfed in light. Queen Clementianna begins to age, and the Mirror Queen says this is her consequence for using dark magic. The Beast turns out to be Snow White's father who has no memory of the last ten years Grateful to Alcott for his assistance the king agrees to let him marry Snow White During the wedding celebration, a crone in a hooded robe appears and offers Snow White an apple which is poisoned as a wedding gift. At first, Snow White accepts the gift, but as she is about to bite it, she realizes that the crone is Clementianna Then Snow White pulls out her knife and cuts a piece from the apple and gives it to Clementianna she says that sometimes you must admit that you've been defeated Accepting defeat Clementianna takes the apple as the Mirror House shatters upon the Mirror Queen while she declares that it was Snow White's story after all. Then everybody sees the queen drop to the floor and die before her body vanishes and Snow White celebrate her wedding by singing "I Belive In Love. Trivia *She is played by Lily Collins. *She was supposely dead. *Her birthday must be in winter because when she mentioned it was her 18th birthday there was snow on the ground. *The movie is mostly the same by the Brothers Grimm but Snow White saves the prince instead of the prince saving her. *She is warm hearted but she is also very confident, brave and strong. And happy Category:18 year olds.